Everyday Boyfriend, Levi Ackerman version: Pajamas
by Links6
Summary: 4th in the series: That one thing that makes you feel better, no matter what...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its related characters or themes._

 _AN: As requested from joebev910, here's a Levi fic :D_

 _AN2: Fourth in my Everyday Boyfriend series, requests are open!_

.

.

.

.

 **Everyday Boyfriend series, Levi Ackerman version {Pajamas}**.

.

It's been two months.

Two months of non-stop paperwork, late meetings and early mornings.

Dark circles around his eyes became more pronounced and were now also gracing her own features.

But, fatigue was one thing. This was something else.

"Talk to me," he says with a growl one evening when he came home. She was showering.

Not exactly one to give a damn for privacy in the first place, he stood there for a good five minutes under the spray with her, his clothes soaking up the water as he waited for her reply. But nothing came.

Finally, he left. Preparing for round two.

She was dressed in her old pajamas. The ones her mother had made her. The ones she only wears when she got sick or felt depressed. It was like her own personal barrier.

And that was Levi's tipping point.

He waltzed over to her, picked her up. No protest sounded as he headed over to the couch and sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

It didn't matter that her hair was still wet.

It didn't matter that their once pristine couch was now getting thoroughly soaked from Levi's still wet clothes.

Nothing else mattered to him right now.

"I'm not letting go until you talk to me," he grumbles firmly.

"Do you want something to drink?" he says and eyes her for a moment before standing up. He kept to his promise though and held fast to her as he waltzed over to the kitchen. He balanced her in his arms as he made her hot chocolate, her favourite. And, as if to prove a point, carried her _and_ the drink back to the couch and gingerly sat down, making sure not to spill any of the hot liquid on her.

"Here," he says and hands her the mug.

She does take it though, wrapping her over-long pajama arms around the mug to absorb its warmth. But that's it.

He settles back into the couch and pulls his non-responsive girlfriend with him, preparing for a long evening.

And that it was.

At one point, somewhere past two in the morning, she'd almost dozed off. Her hair already dried and his clothes now dry as well. It was a strange sort of stalemate that had been building up for such a long time, that right now, it was more a matter of pride than anything else.

The hot chocolate was long finished and he had stowed to mug next to him when she was done. No thanks. No nod. Nothing.

But, he could see she was feeling a bit warmer. A bit looser. A bit more alive.

"How are we going to fix this?" Levi finally mumbles. He drops his forehead to her shoulder once more, "Because I'm going to fix it no matter what it takes."

When she finally sighs and shakes her head, it was like a fire inside him suddenly ignited.

"I am," he snaps angrily, pulling her closer and taking a breath, "I can see something's bothering you. And, since you won't talk to me, I'm assuming it's me."

She scoffs and diverts her gaze.

"I know I've been working non-stop, but I can't take not talking to you," he finally admits and swallows hard, "I can't take it when I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you," she finally whispers and rests her head against his own.

The action startles him but he soon relaxed into it.

"If you don't want to be with me," she starts to say, only to have him pull her closer, almost in a vice.

"I WANT TO-" he protests instantly, louder than he expected. He looks up to meet her eyes, "I do. Alright? I want to be with you."

"Then don't ignore me anymore," she relents with a sigh.

And that's when he realised where it had all been going wrong. He had become so used to her presence, so used to her support that he didn't realise that he was the one who hadn't been there for her. At all.

He had become so dependent on her to be there for him, so used to having her around that he didn't feel the need to show her that he cared. Or to even remind her that she was what was holding him together. He took her for granted.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispers into her hair. His arms started to shake now, unable to keep up the last ounce of strength he had garnered to keep from falling apart, "I'm so, so, sorry…".

"Don't be sorry," she says and finally reaches up to cup his cheek with her hand, "Just… try not to do it again."

How he lets his head fall to her caress, with no hesitation or reserve, made her heart instantly beat faster, as if she was falling in love with him all over again.

"I promise…" he finally manages to choke out, nodding fervently as he says so, "I promise I won't…. I won't take you for granted again…"

"I know you're busy, so … let's fix it just bit by bit…" she states. She finally wraps her arms around him, pulling him down until they were both lying on the couch, "What about, we start with just having dinner together again?"

"Dinner?"

"Just you and me, every night…." She proposes with a warm smile.

"Yes."

"When things slow down, then we can do everything else," she adds and wraps her leg around him, "Deal?"

"Deal."

.

.

.


End file.
